With respect to an infant measuring apparatus, a number of infant measuring apparatuses are well known in the art.
More specifically, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to infant measuring apparatuses, and the following U.S. patents and published U.S. patent application are representative of some of those innovations:
2,197,031Davis3,020,643Moran4,939,849Johnson7,340,842Rabe2005/0204471Ruiz
Davis (U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,031) discloses a flexible child's measuring record which includes a pair of rollers located at opposite ends of a flexible rollable measuring member which has a measuring scale thereon.
Moran (U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,643) discloses a flexible device for measuring an infant's height. The device has a linear foot panel. The flexible measuring device is rolled onto a roller which is retained in a box-like housing. The box-like housing has a mounting bracket for mounting the housing onto a table top.
Johnson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,849) discloses an infant measuring device that has a linear head panel and a linear foot panel. The linear head panel is fixed, and the linear foot panel is movable with respect to the linear head panel. Measuring scales are located along the sides of the area onto which the infant is placed. The area onto which the infant is placed is rigid, not flexible.
Rabe (U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,842) discloses an infant measuring article in the form a flexible bedding article, such as a blanket. A measuring scale is centrally located within the measuring article.
Ruiz (2005/0204471) discloses a baby measuring mat which has a top layer, a bottom layer, and a middle layer. The middle layer is comprised of an open cell foam material that cushions the mat.
In addition to the patents and published patent application cited above, also in the prior art are the following commercially available products:
Seca Model No. 210 from Seca Corporation, 8920 A Route 108, Columbia, Md. 21045, USA; and
Starter's Measure Mat is from Slater & Frith LTD. More specifically, Starter's Measure Mat is from Slater & Frith LTD, Lurista House, Stalham Road, Wroxham, Norwich NR128DV, United Kingdom.
More specifically, the Seca Model No. 210 is an infant measuring mat that has a central longitudinal line, a pair of inch-based measuring scales that straddle the central longitudinal line, and a pair of metric-based measuring scales that straddle the pair of inch-based scales. Neither the inch-based scales nor the metric-based scales employ color-coding. All scale increments are entirely one color—black. Seca Model No. 210 has a linear head panel, a top end of a flexible mat connected to the linear head panel, and a linear foot panel connected to a bottom end of the flexible mat. The scales of the Seca Model No. 210 are located on the flexible mat. An infant is placed on the flexible mat between the linear head panel and the linear foot panel, and the length of the infant is measured by looking at the measuring scales on the flexible mat.
With Seca Model No. 210, one-size circles are the only nonlinear two-dimensional-symbol-coding elements employed for the inch measuring scales, and the one-size circles represent half-inch increments. There is no measuring scale on the central longitudinal line. Also, there are no increment marks for ⅛, ⅜, ⅝, and ⅞ inches. Therefore, the Seca Model No. 210 does not permit accurate measurements of ⅛, ⅜, ⅝, and ⅞ inches. Also, for the inch measuring scales, the only linear-coding scheme includes counterintuitive shorter shared line segments for integral inch marks and longer shared line segments for one-half inch marks.
Also, with Seca Model No. 210, a pair of metric scales straddle the pair of inch scales. Relatively long horizontal lines are used for integral centimeter increments, and relatively short horizontal lines are used for one-half centimeter increments. In addition, one-size circles are also used for one-half centimeter increments. The one-size circles lie on respective longitudinal lines. The presence of the black one-size circles on the black longitudinal lines makes it difficult to read the one-size circles on the longitudinal lines. In addition, the use of black one-size circles for both one-half inch increments and one-half centimeter increments can lead to confusion. Also, for the metric scales, only integral centimeter increment and half-centimeter increment scale marks are provided. There are no fractional centimeter increment scale marks for 0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4, 0.6, 0.7, 0.8, and 0.9 centimeter increments.
Turning to the Starter's Measure Mat, an infant measuring mat is provided in which a pair of inch-based measuring scales straddle a center portion, and a pair of metric-based measuring scales straddle pair of inch-based measuring scales. Both the inch-based and the metric-based measuring scales employ two colors, white and black.
With Starter's Measure Mat, both of the inch-based measuring scales are located equidistant from and straddle the center portion, but there is no central longitudinal line at the center portion. Each of the pair of the inch measuring scales has a longitudinal line associated with the respective scale. Black is used for one inch increment lines and for one-half inch increment lines. White is used for quarter-inch increment one-size circles. There is no central inch-based measuring scale. Also, there are no increment marks for ⅛, ⅜, ⅝, and ⅞ inches. Also, counterintuitively, same length shared lines are used for both integral inch increments and half-inch increments.
With Starter's Measure Mat, each of the pair of metric measuring scales includes a respective longitudinal line, short black lines for integral centimeter increments, and white one-size circles for half-centimeter increments. Clearly, the use of one-size white circles for both one-half inch increments and one-half centimeters can lead to confusion.
With respect to a general measuring system, a number of measuring systems are well known in the art. More specifically, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to measuring systems, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations:
861,799Briel5,012,590Wagner et al5,335,421Jones5,487,223Krane5,497,558Wagner5,501,019Concari et al5,884,408Simmons
Briel (U.S. Pat. No. 861,799) discloses a measuring rule that has increment markings which appear to be two-dimensional symbols that look like nails. All increments and fractional increments have the same two-dimensional nail symbol. Smaller fractions employ smaller two-dimensional nail symbols. There is no color coding. There is no second two-dimensional symbol.
Wagner et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,590) disclose a disposable layout tape that uses a number of two-dimensional symbols which include simulated human feet, circles, triangles, and squares at various increments. There are no half-increments, quarter-increments, or eighth-increments. There is a disclosure of diamond symbols 30 divided into two contiguous half-diamonds 30a and 30b. Circle symbols 28 are divided into two contiguous half-circles 28a and 28b. All half-symbol portions 28a and 30a would be of a first color and all of half-symbol portions 28b and 30b would be of a second color, which contrasts with the first color, and for this purpose white and black are considered to be colors.
Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,421) discloses rules which have blue line segments for eighth of an inch increments and which have shorter red line segments for sixteenth of an inch increments. The inch, half-inch, and quarter-inch line segments are all the same color. There is no first two-dimensional symbol for representing fractional-increments.
Krane (U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,223) discloses a linear scale that has a first two-dimensional diamond symbol for integers and a second two-dimensional pencil-like symbol for all fractions. There is no color coding. There is only one two-dimensional symbol for all fractional-increments. That is, there is no two-dimensional symbol that differentiates between quarter-increments and eighth-increments.
Wagner (U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,558) discloses a multi-functional drafting instrument which includes large two-dimensional hexagons for integers and small two-dimensional hexagons for fractions. There is no color coding. There is no second two-dimensional symbol. There are no quarter-increments and no eighth increments.
Concari et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,019) disclose three types of partially filled circles. Quarter-filled circles represent quarter inches. Half-filled circles represent half inches. Three-quarter-filled circles represent three-quarter inches. There is no color coding. There are no single first two-dimensional symbol which represents all quarter-increments and three-quarter increments. There is no single second two-dimensional symbol which represents all of eighth-increments, three-eighth-increments, five-eighth-increments, and seven-eighth-increments.
Simmons (U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,408) discloses a graduated measuring device with color coded indicia. All integral increments and fractional increments use line segments of different lengths. There are no two-dimensional symbols for representing increments. There are just short line segments. There are eight separate color codes for respective integral-increments, eighth-increments, quarter-increments, three-eighth-increments, half-increments, five-eighth-increments, three-quarter-increments, and seven-eighth-increments. There are no two-dimensional symbols for representing increments. There is no single third coding color which represents quarter-increments and three-quarter increments. There is no single fourth coding color which represents eighth-increments, three-eighth-increments, five-eighth-increments, and seven-eighth-increments.
Having reviewed the prior art above, in relation to both infant measuring apparatuses and general measuring systems, the following features that would be desirable are not disclosed in the prior art.
None of the prior art discloses an infant measuring apparatus that has a central vertical line that has a measuring scale on the central vertical line. However, it would be desirable for an infant measuring apparatus to have a central vertical line on a flexible mat that has a measuring scale on the central vertical line.
None of the prior art discloses an infant measuring apparatus having a flexible mat having a measuring system which employs a plurality of line segments of different lengths representing integer measurement increments and fractional measurement increments, where all line segments having the same length are assigned the same respective color in a color coding scheme. However, it would be desirable if such a measuring system were employed, especially on an flexible mat.
None of the prior art discloses an infant measuring apparatus having a flexible mat having a measuring system which employs a plurality of different nonlinear two-dimensional symbols representing different fractional measurement increments, wherein all of the same two-dimensional symbols are assigned the same respective color in the color coding scheme, and wherein different two-dimensional symbols are assigned different colors in the color coding scheme. However, it would be desirable if such a measuring system were employed, especially on an flexible mat.
None of the prior art discloses an infant measuring apparatus having a flexible mat having a measuring system which employs line segments of different lengths which are color coded and different nonlinear two-dimensional symbols which are color coded such that line segments and nonlinear two-dimensional symbols which represent the same fractional measurement increments have the same coded color. However, it would be desirable if such a measuring system were employed, especially on an flexible mat.
None of the prior art discloses an infant measuring apparatus having a flexible mat having an inch-based measuring system which employs first nonlinear two-dimensional symbols representing quarter-increments and three-quarter increments which are color coded with one coding color, and second nonlinear two-dimensional symbols representing eighth-increments, three-eighth-increments, five-eighth-increments, and seven-eighth-increments which are color coded with another coding color, wherein the first two-dimensional symbols and the second two-dimensional symbols are not the same two-dimensional symbols. However, it would be desirable if such a measuring system were employed, especially on an flexible mat.
None of the prior art discloses an infant measuring apparatus having a flexible mat having a metric-based measuring system which employs first line segments representing integral-increments which are color coded with a first coding color, which employs second line segments representing half-increments which are color coded with a second coding color, and employs third line segments representing nonhalf-fractional-increments which are color coded with a third coding color. However, it would be desirable if such a measuring system were employed, especially on an flexible mat.
None of the prior art discloses an infant measuring apparatus having a flexible mat having a measuring system which employs a measuring system that can be very helpful to dyslectic individuals for improving and facilitating measuring accuracy and consistency and can facilitate quicker learning and greater retention. However, it would be desirable if such a measuring system were employed, especially on an flexible mat.
None of the prior art discloses general measuring systems, described herein as desirable in connection with infant measuring apparatuses, which can also be used independently of infant measuring apparatuses in a wide variety of applications such as with tape measures, disposable tapes, rulers, etc. However, it would be desirable if such general measuring systems were provided.
None of the prior art discussed above discloses either infant measuring apparatuses or general measuring systems which can be especially useful for blind persons, whereby three-dimensional lines segments and three-dimensional symbols are provided.
None of the prior art discloses an infant measuring apparatus having a flexible mat having a measuring system which employs a metric-based measuring system that employs first line segments representing integral-increments, wherein the first line segments have a first line length, a first line thickness, and are color coded with a first coding color, which employs second line segments representing half-increments, wherein the second line segments have a second line length, a second line thickness, and are color coded with a second coding color, and employs third line segments representing nonhalf-fractional-increments, wherein the third line segments have a third line length, a third line thickness, and are color coded with a third coding color. However, it would be desirable if such a measuring system were employed, especially on an flexible mat.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use infant measuring apparatuses having measuring systems, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a general measuring system or an infant measuring apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a central vertical line on a flexible mat that has a measuring scale on the central vertical line; (2) has a measuring system which employs a plurality of line segments of different lengths representing integer measurement increments and fractional measurement increments, where all line segments having the same length are assigned the same respective color in a color coding scheme; (3) has a measuring system which employs a plurality of different nonlinear two-dimensional symbols representing different fractional measurement increments, wherein all of the same two-dimensional symbols are assigned the same respective color in the color coding scheme, and wherein different two-dimensional symbols are assigned different colors in the color coding scheme; (4) has a measuring system which employs line segments of different lengths which are color coded and different nonlinear two-dimensional symbols which are color coded such that the line segments and the nonlinear two-dimensional symbols which represent the same fractional measurement increments have the same coded color; (5) has an inch-based measuring system which employs first nonlinear two-dimensional symbols representing quarter-increments and three-quarter increments which are color coded with one coding color, and second nonlinear two-dimensional symbols representing eighth-increments, three-eighth-increments, five-eighth-increments, and seven-eighth-increments which are color coded with another coding color, wherein the first two-dimensional symbols and the second two-dimensional symbols are not the same two-dimensional symbols; (6) provides a metric-based measuring system that employs first line segments representing integral-increments, wherein the first line segments have a first line length, a first line thickness, and are color coded with a first coding color, which also employs second line segments representing half-increments, wherein the second line segments have a second line length, a second line thickness, and are color coded with a second coding color, and which also employs third line segments representing nonhalf-fractional-increments, wherein the third line segments have a third line length, a third line thickness, and are color coded with a third coding color; (7) has a measuring system that can be very helpful to dyslectic individuals for improving and facilitating measuring accuracy and consistency and can facilitate quicker learning and greater retention; (8) provides general measuring systems, described herein as desirable in connection with infant measuring apparatuses, which can also be used independently of infant measuring apparatuses in a wide variety of applications such as with tape measures, disposable tapes, rulers, etc.; and (9) provides either infant measuring apparatuses or general measuring systems which can be especially useful for blind persons, whereby three-dimensional lines segments and three-dimensional symbols are employed.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique general measuring system and infant measuring apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.